violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Powrót, piosenki (odcinek 144)
Powrót, piosenki to 64 odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Violetta pyta się taty, o czym nie może się dowiedzieć. German wmawia córce, że to z jego powodu Angie odeszła. Angie jest zdenerwowana, że German ciągle okłamuje Violettę, zamiast powiedzieć jej prawdę. Ludmiła grozi Diego, że wszystko powie Violetcie. Po tym, jak Ana jej wmówiła, że Marco oszukał je obie, Francesca zaczyna go jeszcze bardziej nienawidzić. Ana wmawia Marco, że Francesca jest zazdrosna, i prosi go, żeby dał jej czas. Broduey mówi Camili, iż zrozumiał, że ją kocha, gdy widział ją z Sebą. Camila mówi Broduey'owi, że on jest po prostu zazdrosny, że ona ma kogoś innego, a on nie, tym samym mówiąc mu, że nigdy o nim nie zapomniała. Widząc, jak Pablo go obserwuje, Gregorio zakrywa znamię inną koszulą. Ludmiła prawie mówi Violetcie o planie swoim i Diega, ale gdy widzi Federico, wymyśla wymówkę. Diego grozi Ludmile, że jeśli ona wygada się Violetcie, to on powie wszystko Federico. Diego mówi Violetcie, że Ludmile nie uda się jej skrzywdzić. Obie dyskusje obserwuje Federico. Violetta mówi Federico, że ostatnio nie ufa Diego. Federico mówi Violetcie, że ona się po prostu boi tego, że Diego zajmie w jej sercu miejsce Leona. Gdy German próbuje dogonić Angie, ona dalej się na niego wścieka za kłamstwa. German mówi Angie, że chce powiedzieć Violetcie prawdę o Jeremiaszu, ale musi czekać, aż zniknie jej smutek po odejściu cioci. Matias mówi Jade, że ona musi prosto z serca powiedzieć Germanowi, że chce z nim być. Gdy Matias ćwiczy wyznanie miłości Marceli, Jade zapisuje wszystko, co jej brat mówi. Ana podsuwa Marco pomysł, by odzyskał Francescę, mówiąc, że ona czuła do niego miłość, kiedy się poznali. Marco postanawia odzyskać Francescę w klubie karaoke, gdzie się poznali, ale wie, że jak jej o tym powie, to nie będzie chciała pójść. Maxi, Andres i Broduey doradzają Marco, by w przekonywaniu Franceski zwrócił się do Violetty. Marco prosi Violettę, by zaprosiła Francescę do klubu karaoke tak, by ta druga nie podejrzewała, że on tam będzie. Violetta zgadza się. Antonio daje Angie wizytówkę osoby, która chce ją zatrudnić jako kompozytora. Pablo mówi Antonio, że Gregorio może mieć coś wspólnego z kradzieżą. Antonio w to nie wierzy. Nazajutrz, w kawiarni, Jade mówi do Germana słowa, które zapisywała od brata, i nawet zwraca się do niego Parodi. German mówi Jade, że ona nie do końca się zmieniła. Camila i Broduey są tak na siebie wściekli, że nie mogą ze sobą współpracować podczas prób tańca. Gdy Violetta i Leon ćwiczą swój układ taneczny, zagląda do nich Lara. Diego też przychodzi. Violetta mówi, że idzie z dziewczynami do klubu karaoke, i proponuje Leonowi i Larze, by też przyszli. Lara zgadza się, ale Leon odmawia. Lara pyta się Leona, czy on okłamał Violettę. Leon mówi Larze, że po prostu nie chce iść na karaoke. Po przyglądaniu się chłopakom, którzy ćwiczyli piosenkę "Ven con nosotros", Lara pyta się Leona, czemu on nie chce iść na karaoke. Leon ponownie mówi Larze, że po prostu nie ma ochoty. Lara podejrzewa, że to z powodu Violetty Leon nie chce pójść na karaoke. Lara mówi Leonowi, że chce się zabawić, i przekonuje go, by poszedł z nią na karaoke. Violetta proponuje Francesce, by poszła z nią i Camilą się zabawić, nie mówiąc gdzie. Dowiadując się od Naty o karaoke, Ludmiła jest wściekła, że nikt jej nie zaprosił na karaoke, i postanawia tam pójść dla zemsty. Pablo każe Gregorio pokazać ramię. Gregorio pokazuje swoje ramię, na którym znamienia nie widać (znamię zostało zakryte makijażem). W domu Angie mówi Germanowi, że dostała ofertę pracy jako kompozytor. German jest dumny z Angie, ale ona wyjaśnia mu, że ta praca jest we Francji. W klubie karaoke, Marco wpada w szok, gdy widzi, że Ana też przyszła. Dowiadując się, gdzie właśnie przyszła, i widząc Marca z Aną, Francesca chce wyjść, ale przyjaciółki jej na to nie pozwalają i wszystkie razem śpiewają "Hoy somos mas". Widząc, jak Marco patrzy na Francescę, Ana wydaje się być zazdrosna. Kiedy Maxi, Andres i Broduey wykonują "Te fazer feliz", Violetta widzi, jak Leon i Lara przychodzą. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Lara wchodzi na scenę i śpiewa "Voy por ti". Leon jest zachwycony występem Lary, w przeciwieństwie do Violetty. Leon proponuje Larze, żeby dołączyła do Studia, skoro ona tak pięknie śpiewa. Lara odmawia, mówiąc, że bycie mechanikiem jest jej powołaniem. Lara potem przeprasza Violettę za tamtą awanturę i wyjaśnia jej, że nie chce, by Leon cierpiał. Ludmiła mówi Diego, że nic nie powie Violetcie, dopóki nie pojawi się odpowiedni moment. Naty radzi Diego, żeby powiedział Violetcie prawdę, zanim ona się dowie w najgorszy sposób. Chcąc w ostatniej chwili pogodzić się z Francescą, Marco śpiewa dla niej "Junto a ti". Francesca jest zachwycona. Ana mówi Francesce, że Marco chciał i dla niej zaśpiewać podczas ich pierwszego spotkania i że on robi tak samo z każdą dziewczyną. Diego zamierza wyznać Violetcie, że wraz z Ludmiłą knuje przeciwko niej. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2